Lab goes BOOM!
by thothlover
Summary: A rerepost v.v sigh Had to fix errors.


Author: Johanna Bella

Title: Lab goes BOOM!

Summary: (My FIRST KH fanfic!) Something goes BOOM in Vexen's lab and the only one messed up from it is none other then…no not Vexen. Saix! The Luna Diviner! Muwha!

**Lab goes BOOM!**

BOOM

CRASH

SMASH

TUMBLE, ROLL

"Ow, that hurt." Vexen said rubbing his head and coughing and waving his hands in the air to get the smoke from his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked through the smoke, seeing blue hair he knew it was Saix.

"Saix?" Cough "Saix are you OK?" He said and gasped in shock.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Running footsteps can be heard heading toward the lab

"Heard a boom and then a scream are you-" Xemnas, the Superior of Organization XIII stopped as he stared at Vexen trying to hide something small, soft and giggling in a locker that amazingly was unharmed by the explosion, because the rest of the lab didn't look so good.

"What **are** you trying to hide?" The Superior asked crossing his arms and tapping a foot.

"Uh-oh."

"What was that?"

"What was what Superior?"

"Don't play dumb with me, that childish 'Uh-oh' voice?"

Vexen twiddled his thumbs and stepped aside to reveal a white back that seemed to be alive.

"You invented an alive bag?"

"No."

"Then wha-" Xemnas stopped in mid-sentence, jaw dropping and gaping at a kid Saix.

"TADA!" Kid Saix said as soon as he had found the opening of the bag, the Organization XIII's uniform seemed to have shrunk with him.

"VEXEN!" Xemnas shouted and it got kid Saix to squirm and his eyes to go big and watery, his lower lip quivered and tears began to stream down his face.

"Oh, no, don't cry. Please, **don't** cry!" The Superior and Vexen said flaying their arms around and trying to hush number VII down, no one else could know about this. But too late, number VII broke into a very loud cry running around making it a lot harder to catch him, his crying was so loud that before the Superior and the mad Scientist knew about everyone else in the Organization was down there.

A snigger could be heard from someone in the group, "What are they doing running around like idiots?" "Beats me but I'm not cleaning this mess up." Zexion said as he looked around the lab.

"EEK!" Larxene yelped as some_thing_ or some_one_ clung to her leg under her coat, she jumped and held out her leg for everyone to see, there of all Nobodies was Saix, only smaller, much smaller.

"Oh, no." Vexen and Xemnas whispered to themselves and sighed looking at each other, this would need explanation and fast.

"And I have **no** idea _how_ Saix changed into a kid!" Vexen finished explaining.

"SAIX GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Xemnas shouted and number VII jumped down from the half torn curtains and hid behind Xigbar and stuck his tongue out at the Superior making Xigbar giggle quietly.

"Don't you stick your tongue out at me young man!" The Superior said pointing a finger at the Luna Diviner, only to get the same reaction that happened in the lab. Saix's eyes went big, sad, innocent and watery, getting an "Aw!" From everyone else.

"Don't be so mean to him Xemmy!" Demyx, number IX, out of all people stood up for Saix and picked him up, "He's only a puppy!" This time a snort left the Freeshooter who got an evil glare from the Melodious Nocturne.

"Hehe, he's a puppy alright. Just see what he did to the curtains and the floor." Xigbar pointed out and everyone looked over to a very badly torn curtain and a wet puddle on the floor.

"Bad puppy, no peeing on the floor and clawing the curtains. Bad Saix puppy." Demyx said and waved a finger in front of Saix who sniffled and made his lower lip quiver as he moved his ears back and made his eyes go big and watery. Before anyone could apologize to Saix the Luna Diviner ran out of the room crying on all fours. "OH NO! PUPPY!" Demyx yelled and started to run after him. The others stared for after them for a moment before following.

After six hours of running and searching for Saix, the Luna Diviner was nowhere in sight and nowhere to be found. Everyone gave up and retired to their rooms, though no one had had the idea of searching in Saix's room because he lay there in his bed fast asleep. They all slept soundly and didn't wake up when Saix woke up and went for the kitchen to eat all the cookies in the cookie jar, rummaging through the fridge and throwing everything over. And finally he eyed a cake on the table counter and on the top of the cake it read 'Happy Birthday Superior' an evil smirk went upon the puppies face, his eyes narrowing and a small evil cackle.

"NO! NOT THE CAKE!" Xaldin yelled as he saw footprints in the cake and fingerprints. Saix had gotten to the cake and the fridge as Xaldin could see. Roxas walked in and saw the mess, "Oh. My. God! What in the world happened here?" He gasped and Xaldin growled "Isn't it obvious? Saix went through here!" He snapped at the younger blond who scowled in fear. "Then we better go find him?" Roxas questioned, "You bet your ass we are! And when I find him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Xaldin finished and stormed out of the kitchen with Roxas behind him.

But to no success Xaldin and Roxas didn't find the Luna Diviner, so Xaldin had in a hurry and with some help from Axel made the Superior another cake and the twelve of them had a party. Saix was nowhere to be found nor did he show himself so he wasn't there.

"Nom, nom, nom."

Crack

"Om, nom, nom."

Snap

"Yuck!"

Drop

Clatter

Saix walked out of number II room; he had been gnawing on his guns and to be honest, the Luna Diviner had some pretty strong teeth so ALL the guns had dents in them and/or were broken.

"MY GUNS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GUNS?" Xigbar shouted as he opened the door to his room to see his guns. A snort escaped from Marluxia but he managed to escape before Xigbar did something to him and so instead the Freeshooter went looking for Saix. But to no avail, he did not find him.

"Ahem." Xemnas cleared his throat and the other's stopped talking, "Now, something has to be done, not just because Saix has managed to ruin all of Xigbar's guns and Xaldin's cake, which was delicious by the way, but Saix _must_ be stopped before he does anything else!" The Superior finished.

Xaldin smirked as he got complimented for baking such a delicious cake! And everyone gave an 'Aye!' to Saix must being stopped. No one wanted any of their stuff ruined so they all had to work fast and split up.

"Tee hee." The Luna Diviner giggled as he tore every flower in Marluxia's garden, threw down every potted plant and stomped it, dug holes in the garden and ate some of the most rare flowers.

"MY GARDEN!" Marluxia yelled on the top of his lungs and collapsed down to his knees crying. Everyone had heard Marluxia's yell, because they had to keep quiet in hope of hearing Saix, and all saw the mess. "We must hurry!" Vexen shouted and held a finger in the air.

Insert sound of a Sitar breaking

"Muwha!" The Luna Diviner chuckled as he ran about on all fours and just in time managed to turn a corner before Demyx rounded the other and could see the door to his room open. Raising an eyebrow he walked over there "MY BABY!" He cried and as before everyone came rushing to the cry. "There there Demyx, we'll get you another Sitar." Larxene, of all Nobodies, tried to comfort the Melodious Nocturne.

Demyx sniffled and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, "R-really?" "Yes, really." Larxene said rather sweetly that it crept the others out and sent cold shivers down their spines.

Crumble, crumble

Fold

Munch

"Mm!" Saix exclaimed and licked his lips and kept on eating Luxord's cards.

Burp!

"All gone." Hic

And with that said and done Saix retreated to his room and fell asleep.

"OK. This plan is obviously **not** working so we need a better one. Anyone?" Xemnas said as he sat in the highest chair in the meeting room. No one said anything, not even the Superior, as they were hoping to hear something.

Crash!

"Let's move!" Xemnas said quickly and all the Nobodies teleported to the Lab where the sound had come from.

"Argh! No! The antidote I've been working on! It's ruined!" Vexen growled and pulled at his hair. Annoyed and tired sighs escaped the others. "Saix is quicker then we thought." Xigbar mumbled.

"La la la la la la." Saix sang to himself as he drew on the walls in the Superiors office. There were hearts all around and some flowers and even a self-portrait of him gnawing a bone.

"MY OFFICE!" Xemnas shouted in shock and stared at it. The others arrived and started to snigger and laugh. "This _isn't_ funny!" The Superior growled at them but the others were laughing so hard they couldn't hear him nor could any of them hear Saix laugh as well as he silently and slowly walked around the corner.

"Ooooh. Wassat?" The Luna Diviner asked himself as he took out one of Larxene's bras' and put it around his head, "Haha! Earmuffs!" He chuckled and began to tear some of them and her panties but he kept the pair on his head.

"SAIX YOU'RE A DEAD PUPPY!" Larxene shouted as she ran out of her room chasing the Luna Diviner and trying to sap him. "What's going-" Sap Axel got sapped instead and thus letting Saix escape.

The Luna Diviner trotted gently with Roxas's keyblade in his mouth and dug a deep hole, dropped the keyblade and covered the hole again. He sat down and picked up a list from his pocket.

_List of victims:_

_Xaldin – Check._

_Xigbar – Check._

_Roxas – Check._

_Larxene – Check._

_Luxord – Check._

_Marluxia – Double Check._

_Xemnas – Check._

_Demyx – Check._

_Vexen – Check._

_**Axel – Not Check.**_

_**Zexion – Not Check**_

_**Lexaeus – Not Check.**_

_End of List._

Saix crossed out everyone he was done with, now he only had three left! He folded the list back together neatly and put it in his pocket along with his pencil and headed to his room.

For five days Saix hadn't done anything or let himself be seen again. He had been to busy trying to think of three last pranks. When an idea hit him! He had run to Zexion's room and cackled evilly in his closet before running out and hiding again.

"Oh, for the love of," Gag "what _is_ that smell!" Zexion put his hands over his mouth and ran for the nearest bathroom and threw up. Since Zexion was too weak to go into his own room, Lexaeus had to go in and opened the closet door only to gasp and run out. "Saix, pooped, in your closet." The big man said and Zexion yelled.

Saix was his room, the others never thought of looking for him in here because it would be too obvious. He paced the floor thinking of _two_ last pranks! There were Axel and Lexaeus who were left. But what could he do? The Luna Diviner stopped and snapped his fingers grinning.

Axel opened the door to his room but got a bucket of ice-cold water on him "Gah!" He yelled and took off the bucket and slammed it to the ground. "Oh, wow. That's just. Old." Xaldin said as soon as everyone arrived and just stared at a 'steaming' Axel, literally.

Now it was just Lexaeus who was left. And to be honest the Silent Hero was very nervous of what it was going to be. Though he had no clue what it could be. As the rest of the day went by without any more trouble, they all went to sleep. Bad idea to do for Lexaeus, Saix arrived in his room chuckling evilly.

"Good mor-" Demyx stopped his sentence as he saw Lexaeus's face.

Snort

Lexaeus looked over to Xigbar and Xaldin who were hiding their mouths' behind the papers they were reading, "What's so funny?" The Silent Hero asked. "Nothing ma'am." Xigbar said and laughed slamming his hands on the table. The big giant raised an eyebrow in confusion "Go look in the mirror woman!" Xaldin laughed and fell off his chair.

A horrified scream escaped Lexaeus as he saw himself in the mirror. He had to borrow some make-up remover wipes from Larxene to get the damn make-up off!

"I DID IT! I FINISHED IT!" Vexen shouted and let out a maniacal laughter, as he held up the antidote vile.

Saix was in the library reading a book he found rather interesting and didn't see or hear the others creep up behind him and throw a net on him, tackle him and hold him down as Vexen then spilled the antidote all over him; the Luna Diviner snarled and tried to scratch and bite and try to get away from the net but to no avail. He hissed as he got he liquid on him but eventually began to calm down and fell asleep.

"Vexen."

"Superior let me explain; I had to make him sleep first, before I pour _this_ down his throat!" Vexen said and held up a vile.

"What _is_ that number IV?" Xemnas asked, "Well, it's the _real_ antidote." The Scientist said and began to pour the liquid down Saix throat.

The next day Saix woke up with a headache and his muscles were sore. "Good morning VII!" Everyone greeted as Saix entered the meeting room. Was it just him or was everyone pissed at him?

"What I do?" He asked in an innocent voice. The others eyes went wide "YOU DON'T REMEMBER? VEXEN SAID YOU'D REMEMBER!" They all shouted but Vexen.

The Luna Diviner raised an eyebrow, "Remember what? What are you guys talking about?" He said looking rather much confused.

"Well, last week my lab went BOOM! And you were the only one who got 'hurt' so to speak. You changed into a puppy and pranked us all." Vexen explained rather calmly and Saix blushed a little in embarrassment. "Oh, I did?" He questioned and everyone nodded.

"What I do?" Saix asked just for amusement.

"You gnawed **my** guns to pieces!"

"You ruined the kitchen and the Superiors birthday cake!"

"You ruined my garden!"

"You tore my underwear to shreds!"

"You dug my keyblade!"

"You spilled a bucket of water on me!"

"You ruined my Sitar!"

"You POOPED in my closet!"

"You put make-up on me while I slept!"

"You ate my cards!"

"You drew on my walls in my office!"

"You ruined the first antidote vile!"

Saix held his mouth trying not to laugh and he was failing, the others looked at him confused and thought something else was wrong.

Snort

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "You think this is funny?" He asked and instead of answering Saix broke into laughter. His laugh was the scariest one of all, everyone went pale and paralyzed and got very cold shivers down their spines.

Saix was laughing hard and moving all over in his chair in the meeting room before he fell off and hit the ground with a loud 'Thud' and a 'Crack' and began to roll around laughing.

"Oh, boy." Xemnas sighed and put a hand over his face and the others just looked down.


End file.
